Your on My Mind
by LockyTOSM
Summary: I was inspired to write this Drabble from the Passenger song. Basically just some more Corney drabble for you other Grojband Lovers! My first fic so please be as honest as you can.


Nobody POV-

It was the weekend. We are at the Riffin residence. Inside the garage, or Groj, is Corey Riffin and Laney Penn. Just half of the members of the soon-to-be-famous, Grojband.

Corey notices Laney, his bestest friend, fellow band member, and -though hidden quite well- secret crush. She was sitting down on the couch, with ear-buds in, chilling quietly and listening to her music.

Corey takes the opportunity and notices that she can't hear him walking up behind her. Suddenly Laney's ear-buds are out, her music was gone. All that remained was silence.

Then suddenly...

BAM

Corey had vaulted over the couch and was sitting next to her. Her ear-buds now were in Corey's ears.

"Your On My Mind by Passenger? Really Lanes? Honestly, punk rock chick like yourself listening to droopy, sad, lost-love songs? It's like I don't know who you are anymore," Corey teased her playfully. Then he added a nose-bop just for the sake of it.

"Awwww, c'mon Core, gimme my music back... And keep it noted that I was not listening to that for the emotional lovey dovey bits. You gotta admit that they do a great job of singing their lyrics straight from the heart." She began blushing lightly after the nose-bop, but also because she was partly lying. Yes, the lyrics were from the heart. But that wasn't exactly why Laney was listening to the song.

Clearly, anyone could see that she was listening to that some because it was about love. Unfortunately for her, not everyone could see it. In fact the only person, (possibly in the world), who couldn't see it, was the boy who made her feel that way. Her long-time crush, best friend, and the obvious winner of the "Most Oblivious to Emotions Bloke to Ever Exist" - Corey Riffin.

Now don't go judging poor Laney. She has had feelings for the boy for longer than it's probably healthy to, and she has obviously tried to advance in her relationship with him.

One time, she and him went out for many romantic activities to fall in "fake" love, all to find that it was only so he could get some yummy cake. (The way to a man's heart... IS through his stomach. We all know that) Another time, they accidentally kissed on New Years Eve! Then when Laney tried to attempt at another kiss he just walked it off. She once even came close to admitting her feelings for him because she thought it was the end of the world. Then, when she found out it more likely wasn't the end of the world, she brushed it off completely.

So now, even after all these chances, Laney is still left crushing on her best friend.

She began to think to herself, "And what do you do if you stay in the friend zone while he dates other girls? Just pretend to not care? No! Kin and Kon both know! They'll blurt something stupid out and completely ruin my chances with Core! Why does love hate me?!" -

"Lanes? Lanes? Laney!"

"Whaah?" *clears throat* "Oh, sorry Core, zoned out a bit there."

"Well that's cool bro, we got all day without Kin and Kon are out at the Cheese Festival or whatever, eating cheese. So today it's just you and me, fella."

One thing you should know about Corey is, although he loves his Lanes to pieces, he is much too afraid to tell her. He thinks that, because she is apart of "the band" she is off limits in a way. What if he were to ask her out? Well he wouldn't risk it as he thinks she'd reject him. Then she would feel to awkward to be in the band and would quit.

And what if she joined the NewMans?! Grojband's arch enemies! No! Corey wouldn't risk the band just so he could be selfish and get what he wanted.

This is why he always calls her "bro" and "fella". If he treats her like "one of the guys" then he'll stop being into her. That's how love works, right?

Yet, Corey's second biggest problem -first being his ever-growing crush- is his lyric writing. The frontman of the band, lead vocalist and creative plan genius of Grojband can't even write his own lyrics! He simply steals them from his angst filled teenage sister's diary. Much more simple.

"C'mon man, you'll get it one day. For now, it's just a bunch of stupid words in a song. Doesn't matter at all, as long as you have Trina- yuck did I just say that sentence? Well I guess it was in that context... Okay, keep cool man. You got a whole day with Lanes, just be cute, bop her nose, jug her or something. No-one will know, and she'll think it's all because we are besties." -

"Core now your the one zoning out!"

"Woah! Yeah I'm back! Don't worry about me I'm just... Uh, thinking about..."

"Thinking about what exactly?" Laney asked, with high hopes for a confession of love. Unaware that was what he was somewhat thinking.

This caught Corey off guard. He could not, would not, tell her that he was thinking of an inconspicuous was to flirt with her.

"Well, if you didn't interrupt I may have told you, but now I won't. Hmmm Lanes?" He retorted sarcastically. Then bopped her nose for the second time that morning."Good job man, dodged a bullet there."

"Ugh this boy and his secrets, well let's have some fun with this anyway!" Laney thought.

"Core, feel free to tell me you love me, I already knew anyway," she told him, eager for a reaction.

...

No answer.

Corey flinched a little. He was dumbfounded. How had he been so stupid? She knew anyway! How? What gave it away? Or was she bluffing? "Well I better sys something before she gets suspicious." He thought quickly.

"Ha-ha... Well making me fall for you is harder than making me fall for fake money on the ground..." Obviously not his best comeback. And this is Corey Riffin we are talking about.

"Uh Core, why so insecure?" Laney asked nervously. He was never like this... Ever. Maybe, just maybe she was right! What if somehow, Corey did love her?

Corey thought it would be best to shut up and become interested in a group of ants crawling towards the bin.

"Core... You flinched when I said that. Is there something you aren't telling me?" She was getting very curious now.

Then Corey realised. Everyone gets a chance to do this. And with Kin or Kon gone, now was his chance. He was gonna man up and tell Laney he loved her. As his plan unfolded before him he remembered all those times that Laney had blushed when he did something as little as touch her. He wasn't scared of rejection anymore. He could feel, somehow, that this girl did love him. She just wanted him to make a move. And this was that move.

"Laney, I don't really know how to say this. But all those times that I've hugged you, touched you, or even just looked at you. I've always wanted to be with you. So what I'm really saying is... I love you."

...

Now was Laney's turn to be speechless. Only, she knew how she was going to reply.

"I guess if you don't feel the same way, that's understandable... I'm pretty weird after all... Just don't leave the -"

She was kissing him.

And he gave it back.

Then after who knows how long it really was, for it was an oblivion to the two teens, the broke apart.

To break the silence Corey said the sentence he had wanted say, and the sentence she had wanted to hear.

"So, does this mean we are dating now?"

She blushed just at the thought.

For to her, even though this boy could be weird at times, making crazy plans that might work, or driving his sister crazy. Even though his favourite band was something that she hadn't liked since she was three... She loved him. And now that she had him she was happy.

As for Corey, he was on Cloud Nine. He couldn't be happier. This beautiful girl was his rock, mad his roll. This angel who had a hardcore shell, had real feelings inside. Now he knew that he had her. He could do anything.

Anything, that is. Except for write lyrics.


End file.
